


Slow burn.

by Mac_Cecht



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Cecht/pseuds/Mac_Cecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что, если машина Валентайна будет работать в режиме "похоть"? А церковь окажется не в далеком Кентукки, а в пригороде Лондона? Что будет, если Эггси отправится за Гарри в эту церковь? Welcome на прогулку по территории сослагательного наклонения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow burn.

  
_«Скорость химической реакции зависит_  
_от температуры газовой смеси. Скорость_  
_реакции может оказаться при обычных_  
_температурах настолько малой, что реакция_  
_практически вовсе не идет._  
_При достаточном повышении температуры_  
_реакция протекает со значительной скоростью._  
_Если реакция эндотермична, то для ее протекания_  
_необходим непрерывный подвод тепла извне;_  
_если ограничиться только начальным_  
_повышением температуры, то прореагирует_  
_незначительное количество вещества, вслед за чем_  
_температура газа настолько понизится,_  
_что реакция прекратится._  
_Иначе будет обстоять дело при сильно_  
_экзотермической реакции: достаточно повысить_  
_температуру в одном каком-нибудь месте смеси;_  
_начавшаяся реакция в результате выделения_  
_тепла сама будет производить нагревание_  
_окружающего газа и реакция, раз начавшись,_  
_будет сама собой распространяться._  
_В таких случаях говорят о медленном горении»._  
Е. М. Лифшиц  
«Теоретическая физика. Гидродинамика»

– …поэтому слава Сатане, и хорошего дня, мадам, – говорит Гарри, и Эггси неприлично ржет, уставившись в экран монитора. Его наставник охуенен даже в те моменты, когда, вроде, и не должен быть. Но происходящее дальше взрывает реальность: стоя в проходе, уже почти выйдя из церкви, Гарри оборачивается к орущей женщине и целует ее. Отвисшая челюсть Гэри Анвина способна пробить пол; одновременно накатывает волна омерзения – эту леди вряд ли можно назвать эталоном женской красоты, а Галахад засасывает ее, как самое прекрасное существо на свете. Впрочем, парень рад, что видит все сейчас глазами Харта: в ином случае он не мог отвести от него взгляда – настолько воображаемая картина выбивается из modus operandi; а с такого ракурса видно, что происходит вокруг: в церкви начинается форменная оргия. Парень несколько минут пялится в экран, а потом орет:  
– Мерлин!!! Мне нужен самолет!  
– Эггси? – недоверчиво раздается из динамиков. – Что ты там делаешь?  
– Самолет, Мерлин!  
– Извини, ты не агент Кингсмен. Этим займется Ланселот, – холодно раздается в ответ.  
Эггси захлестывает волна ярости, и он улыбается – не зря он спиздил пару паролей у этой напыщенной задницы, самолет можно угнать прямо сейчас. Обучение в Кингмен и правда многое ему дало. Отследить местоположение Галахада? Дело пары минут! А еще через минуту он кубарем скатывается по лестницам: церковь находится в пригороде Лондона. Самолеты Кингсмен останутся неприкосновенными, а вот угнанная машина Артура будет очень в тему.  
До церкви парень добирается за десятки минут, побив все рекорды скорости. От открывающегося зрелища к горлу подкатывает тошнота: он не ханжа, но это как-то слишком. Он отыскивает глазами своего наставника, и его передергивает: трахая какую-то тетку, Галахад параллельно целуется с проповедником. «Пиздец», – думает Эггси, перемахивая через скамьи и совокупляющихся парочек, оттаскивает его и смотрит в глаза. «Точно пиздец», – резюмирует он, видя пустоту, страсть и больше ничего. Времени для паники нет, главное сейчас – изолировать Гарри от этого содома, а там уже решать, что делать дальше. Хорошо, что воздействие Валентайна не активизирует агрессию – Харт уже тридцать раз сломал бы ему шею, пока он пытался застегнуть брюки своего вяло сопротивляющегося наставника.  
Наконец взгляд Эггси цепляется за исповедальню, он впихивает туда Галахада и запирается в узкой комнатке вместе с ним.  
– Блядь, Гарри, включи уже мозг и выключи член, – шипит парень, отвешивая ему пощечины. Гэри становится не по себе от легкой полуулыбки на губах и дергающейся в разные стороны головы. Он срывает с Гарри очки, надевает и выглядывает наружу, сканируя пространство. Ни Валентайна, ни его устройств нигде не видно.  
– Галахад? – раздается обеспокоенный голос Мерлина. – Гарри, ты в порядке?  
– В порядке, – огрызается парень и удивленно охает: Галахад в этот момент переключается на него, запускает руки под толстовку, обнимая сзади.  
– Эггси? – Мерлин одобрительно хмыкает. Похоже, тот и не сомневался, что застанет его здесь. – Добрался все-таки. Как Гарри?  
– Лучше всех, – сдавленно выдыхает Эггси, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя настойчивые руки Харта. Блядь, нужно было выкидывать его из окна церкви, а не запираться с ним в комнате два на полтора.  
– Что он делает?  
– Ко мне пристает! – огрызается парень. – Мерлин, где Валентайн?  
– Им занимается Ланселот. – Мерлин молчит несколько секунд и неохотно добавляет: – Мы пока не можем отследить сигнал.  
– Можно как-то безобидно вырубить Галахада? В себя привести его будет не так просто, – Гэри обдает жаром, когда теплые губы Гарри прижимаются к его шее. Дьявол, похоже, его и самого это возбуждает… «Впрочем, это неудивительно», – обреченно думает парень. Пора уже признать, что Гарри вызывает у него не только сыновние чувства. – Есть в часах что-то, кроме амнезии?  
– Есть. Нажми кнопку слева и… – Речь Мерлина прерывается, когда он слышит сдавленный стон. Эггси представляет, как сейчас тот хмурится, глядя в мониторы. – Что?  
– Часов нет.  
– Где они?  
– А я знаю?! – в который раз огрызается Эггси и дрожит, когда Харт пытается забраться в его джинсы. Он намеренно не смотрит на наставника, потому что полуобнаженный Гарри просто неприлично сексуален – это он заметил еще давно. А возбужденный полуобнаженный Гарри… – Что мне делать?  
Мерлин молчит так долго, и Эггси приходит в голову, что он уже отключился.  
– Тебе нравится Галахад?  
– Чего?!  
– Со слухом проблемы? Отвечай, – отрезает Мерлин.  
– Да, – с вызовом отвечает парень.  
– Ну, так пользуйся моментом, – сухой голос из динамиков царапает барабанные перепонки.  
– Мерлин, ты в своем уме?! – орет Гэри, оборачиваясь к Гарри и удерживая его на расстоянии вытянутой руки – единственная дистанция, которую позволяет пространство. Хотя «удерживая» – это он переборщил, эту машину для секса хрен удержишь.  
– Эггси, ты не можешь его остановить, судя по тому, что я вижу, – парень мысленно воет, вспоминая о функции очков, – оставить ты его вряд ли согласишься. Вырубить его нечем. Можно ударить по голове, но, если честно, – Мерлин делает небольшую паузу, – после недавней комы я бы не рекомендовал. Выходить вам опасно: Валентайн был бы полным идиотом, если бы не ждал вас. Вам нужно продержаться, пока мы его не обезвредим.  
Парень кусает губы. Мерлин, эта заноза в заднице, конечно, прав, но, блядь, это же Гарри!..  
– Я не знаю, что делать, – неохотно выдавливает Эггси в ответ.  
– Ты что, гей-порно никогда не видел?  
За сарказм в голосе Мерлина хочется долго бить зонтом.  
– Не приходилось! – раздраженно рявкает Гэри.  
– Тогда подключи воображение, ты же не девственник! Хотя я могу найти тебе руководство в сети и зачитать вслух.  
Ехидство в голосе превосходит все мыслимые и немыслимые границы; Эггси вспоминает все самые грязные ругательства и роняет в ответ:  
– Обойдусь. Займись Валентайном.  
– Принято, – коротко отвечает Мерлин и умолкает.  
Эггси заглядывает в пустые глаза Харта и криво улыбается: когда он позволял себе думать об этом, то представлял все совсем иначе. Парень сдвигает очки почти на макушку, теперь все будут видеть максимум потолок, потому что хрен им, а не Харт, и, словно бросаясь в ледяную воду с пирса, целует Гарри. Если бы не текущая ситуация, этот момент вполне мог бы претендовать на самый счастливый в его жизни. Гэри коротко вздыхает, скидывает толстовку, стягивает футболку через голову и подставляет обнаженную грудь жадным рукам Галахада. Он никогда не задумывался, но наверняка его наставник – потрясающий любовник: от каждого прикосновения парня словно бьет током, а когда Гарри касается языком его соска, у него темнеет в глазах.  
Глаза Харта – даже такие, сейчас – омут, и Эггси затягивает в них с головой. «К Дьяволу», – богохульно думает он и тянется к пуговицам рубашки. Раз уж все сложилось именно так, пусть все будет по-настоящему.

***

– Мерлин, – Эггси старается, чтобы его голос звучал хоть сколь-нибудь спокойно. Это проблематично, потому что внутри сейчас очень ловко орудуют длинные пальцы Гарри, и он явно знает, что делает – парень с трудом сдерживает стоны. Он уже кончил три раза, и один из них, похоже, в рот Галахада. Сам он тоже заляпан спермой наставника, но если у того стоит снова и снова по воле Валентайна, то от Эггси он добивается этого естественным путем. – Доложи обстановку.  
– Я пытаюсь расшифровать сигнал, – голос Мерлина сух, слова коротки и отрывисты. – У тебя проблемы?  
– Он меня убьет, – признается Эггси, выгибаясь от массажа чувствительного участка внутри, и сжимает зубами кулак, чтобы не орать.  
– Не убьет, а затрахает, – педантично поправляет Мерлин, и Гэри хочет что-нибудь разбить о его лысую голову. – Называй вещи своими именами и не мешай.

***

– Гарри, – чуть слышно шепчет парень, чтобы никто, кроме Галахада, его не мог услышать. Правда, Галахад его сейчас тоже не слышит, и Эггси остается только наслаждаться самым крутым сексом в его жизни. Скрещивать на пояснице ноги, цепляться за шею и почти не ощущать, как впивается что-то в спину: какое-то украшение на стене или икона – сейчас это неважно. Парня выгибает очередным оргазмом, и ему кажется, что сейчас лопнут все сосуды в попытке сдержать крик.  
– Эггси, – слышит он тихий шелест у уха. Гэри вскидывает голову и видит в глазах Гарри не ставшую уже почти привычной пустоту, а что-то иное – и сердце проваливается куда-то вниз. Его наставник прикрывает глаза и кончает, скривив лицо в безмолвном крике – и это самое сексуальное зрелище, которое он видел в своей жизни.  
– Эггси, – в ушах раздается усталый, но по-прежнему металлический голос.  
– Мерлин, – хрипло выдыхает он в ответ, все еще любуясь Гарри. Если он правильно понимает, то это последние их совместные секунды. Единственные их совместные секунды.  
– Мы взяли Валентайна. Снаружи все чисто.  
– Понял.  
Эггси сползает с члена и быстро одевается. Нужно закончить эту ситуацию с Галахадом, пока тот окончательно не пришел в себя.  
– Вы… в порядке? – осторожно спрашивает Мерлин.  
– Все нормально, – Эггси поправляет белье наставника, натягивает его брюки и застегивает пуговицы на рубашке. Все это – пытка, но он благодарен за то, что Гарри вымотан сильнее его и почти не держится на ногах. Если бы сейчас вдобавок ко всему пришлось все обсуждать, оставалось бы только сгореть со стыда.  
– Скоро прибудут наши агенты…  
– Мы уже уходим, Мерлин, – Эггси вытаскивает Гарри из исповедальни почти что на себе. – Отвезу его домой. Машину оставлю там же.  
– Очки.  
– Да, – парень усаживает Галахада в машину и разрывает связь, аккуратно заправляя дужки очков за уши Гарри. Так лучше, так его наставник выглядит привычно, просто бесконечно усталым, и засыпает еще по дороге домой, хотя Эггси гонит, как сумасшедший. Он продолжает спать, когда парень с матами затаскивает его домой, стягивает обувь, укладывает на диван и укрывает пледом. Гарри Харт спит, когда Гэри Анвин коротко целует его в губы и сбегает из этого места.

***

Домой Эггси больше не возвращается, к Гарри тоже. Не так давно казалось, что хуже быть не может. Эггси не врал Гарри в примерочной, когда с усмешкой спрашивал: «Думаешь, мне есть, что терять?»; но сейчас реальность со всей присущей ей настойчивостью убеждала в обратном: всегда может быть хуже. Полгода назад у него не было отца, работы, нормального образования и перспектив в обозримом будущем; сейчас у него нет отца, хорошей работы, перспектив в обозримом будущем и больше нет Гарри. Этот человек ворвался в его жизнь, появившись из ниоткуда: безликие цифры на старой медали, странная фраза «Оксфорды, но не броуги», оказавшаяся секретным кодом, как в шпионском фильме, – и мгновенно перевернул ее вверх тормашками. Шпионский мир оказался реальнее и ближе, чем всегда казалось при просмотре, зато теперь Гэри Анвин, несбывшийся агент Кингсмен, влюблен в человека, которому не нужен.  
Неделю он скитается по городу. Ночует у друзей или на улице – это сейчас не имеет никакого значения. За эти дни он выпивает пива больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь, но туман в голове не приносит ожидаемого облегчения. В определенный момент он даже перестает различать, пьян он или просто чувствует себя, как унылое говно. Эту историю можно было бы рассказывать как отличную хохму: самоуверенный Эггси, перебравший кучу девушек и не страдавший так ни из-за одной, сейчас загоняется из-за мужика, который в отцы ему годится. И, самое главное (Гэри не хочет обманывать себя в этом вопросе): ни за что не хотел бы изменить это. Он чувствует себя жалким, когда думает на эту тему, поэтому просто старается не думать.  
Общаться тоже ни с кем не хочется, поэтому от друзей парень отделывается несколькими дежурными остротами, а все остальное время гуляет и бегает. Бегает преимущественно в ближайший магазин за очередной пинтой пива. Можно было бы сразу взять упаковку, но эти походы сейчас создают иллюзию наполненности жизни, а он делает вид, что его все устраивает – отличный компромисс с реальностью.  
Сидя в парке и ежась от промозглого ветра, щедро смешанного с дождливой моросью, Эггси кидает псу мячик и думает, что так больше не может продолжаться: нужно брать себя в руки, что-то делать – Земля не вращается вокруг долбаного Гарри Харта. Но сейчас он делает лишь очередной глоток пива и бросает мяч подальше – иногда осуждение начинает чудиться даже в глазах JB.  
– Артур оказался предателем, – скамейка тихо скрипит от веса опускающегося рядом человека, и Эггси не нужно поворачивать голову или даже слышать голос, чтобы узнать, кто это. С самого начала он не сомневался, что рано или поздно Гарри его найдет.  
– Что с ним? – равнодушно интересуется он в ответ.  
– Мертв.  
Эггси безразлично кивает, махом выливает содержимое бутылки в рот и морщится: в присутствии Галахада даже пиво горчит больше обычного. Хотя, возможно, за неделю этот вкус просто успел ему надоесть. Гэри пытается вспомнить, когда ел последний раз, но сразу же оставляет попытки, вместо этого решая перейти на виски – и крепче, и вкус другой: никакой горечи, только квинтэссенция пламени.  
– Выглядишь не лучшим образом.  
Голос наставника разрывает цепь полупьяных измышлений, и Эггси мысленно вздыхает: «Гребаный Харт, какого же хуя ты такой идеальный?» Гарри – воплощение тактичности, выглядит он паршиво, сам знает, но ему не хочется сейчас ничего обсуждать с Галахадом, Гэри Анвин даже не смотрит на него и пожимает плечами. Думай, что хочешь.  
– Тебя приняли в Кингсмен. Мерлин будет ждать тебя завтра утром.  
– Ладно, – парень автоматически кивает и поражается собственному безразличию. Казалось бы, эта новость должна пробудить в нем хоть какие-то эмоции, но сейчас его не трогает даже это.  
– А нам с тобой нужно кое-что обсудить, – голос Галахада становится тверже стали; по шуршанию ткани слышно, что он поворачивается вполоборота. Эггси с трудом удерживается, чтобы не поежиться: пристальный взгляд ощущается почти физическим прикосновением, колющим и дискомфортным, но парень не собирается сдаваться, это его территория, его правила. Гарри может смотреть куда угодно, а он лучше кинет мяч мопсу. Еще раз.  
Правда, то, что его наставник не будет церемониться, Гэри забывает, поэтому приходится разворачивать голову не по собственному желанию, а по велению стальных пальцев, сжимающих подбородок. «Чего надо?» – думает он, исподлобья глядя на наставника.  
– Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, – взгляд Гарри обжигает, под ним хочется отодвинуться на край скамьи. Или, наоборот, придвинуться ближе  
– Нечего обсуждать, – с вызовом бросает Гэри, впиваясь взглядом в карие глаза.  
– В церкви мы... – Галахад спотыкается посреди фразы, но мгновенно берет себя в руки: – Я должен извиниться.  
Гарри Харт смущен? Эггси хищно раздувает ноздри, непроизвольно подаваясь вперед, но сразу сникает: нет, так не бывает, ему просто кажется.  
– Гарри, не делай из этого трагедии, – парень смеется. – Это просто секс, ничего больше.  
– Я не должен был.  
– Ты был под влиянием прибора Валентайна. Ты не мог себя контролировать, никто не мог, – Эггси наконец вглядывается в знакомые глаза и вздыхает: – Завязывай с чувством вины, Галахад. Тебе не идет.  
– Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, что с уверенностью утверждаешь, что мне идет? – Гарри чуть насмешливо улыбается, и для Эггси эта улыбка сейчас словно нож в сердце.  
– Ты прав, я ничего о тебе не знаю, – парень выталкивает из легких едкий смех и думает: «И не смотри на меня так».  
– Пойдем домой? – беспечность в голосе вызывает волну агрессии – похоже, Галахаду вообще по фиг, что он слышит в ответ; без пауз он продолжает: – Я знаю, что ты больше не живешь с матерью. Ты можешь остаться у меня.  
– Нет, у меня еще есть дела, – не моргнув глазом, врет Эггси. – Увидимся завтра.  
На лице Гарри без усилий можно прочесть все, что тот думает на эту тему, но он не спорит, только встает и церемонно склоняет голову:  
– Эггси. JB.  
Глядя на удаляющуюся фигуру, Эггси не может избавиться от ощущения, что проебал еще один шанс в своей жизни.

***

Получив свой костюм после нескольких часов нудных инструкций, Эггси с облегчением выдыхает. Напряжение, все эти дни давившее на плечи, как небо Атланту, теперь окутывает его со всех сторон, и эту нагрузку уже можно переносить. Быть таким жалким, каким он был в парке, Гэри больше не собирается. Не сейчас, не здесь, не с Галахадом. Никогда. Костюм становится для него не просто пуленепробиваемым, но еще и бронированным во всех смыслах слова: это сейчас его маска, его броня, его доспехи. Застегнуть рубашку на все пуговицы и не думать о Гарри, запечатать доступ к собственным эмоциям виндзорским узлом и не вспоминать, что было в церкви, вытащить манжету рубашки из рукавов пиджака примерно на дюйм, согласно этикету, и уже можно взглянуть на своего наставника сквозь очки. Костюм – оружие джентльмена, кажется, так говорил Гарри? Сейчас это ощущается в полной мере: в костюме легче быть сдержанным, такой костюм помогает сохранить лицо, а Эггси сейчас это очень нужно. До невозмутимости и непробиваемости Гарри Харта ему еще расти и расти, но быть в его глазах сопливым мальчишкой, юным неискушенным цветком Гэри Анвин не собирается.  
"Это только секс", – сказал он Гарри, но все было совсем не так. Для него все давно уже стало не так, только он не хотел этого осознавать. Если бы осознал раньше, возможно, все бы сложилось иначе… Эггси пристально смотрит на себя в зеркало и усмехается: «Хватит!» Надо признать: осознай он свои чувства раньше – тем более помчался в церковь и сделал все для Гарри. Истории о любви всегда казались ему неправдоподобными в области чувств – так просто не бывает, но даже сейчас он готов сделать все для Гарри. И «все» значит «все»: все, что угодно, все, что нужно, все, что потребуется. Гэри Анвин методично разглаживает складки на костюме, поправляет загнувшийся край брюк и вспоминает, не может не вспоминать.  
Дверь в кабинет Мерлина приоткрыта; он не собирался подслушивать, но о голос Гарри парень просто споткнулся. Всегда спокойный и размеренный тот напоминал шипение в этот момент. Слава Богу, Галахад никогда не разговаривал с ним так, но пропустить реакцию Мерлина Эггси не может.  
– Почему излучение действовало на всех, кроме него?  
Эггси хмыкает, да, ему тоже интересно было бы узнать.  
– Нано-гель.  
– Как? – коротко бросает его наставник; Гэри на мгновение окутывает холодом, словно мимо уха просвистел арбалетный болт.  
– Вино. Вино для причастия, вино у Валентайна, – Мерлин отвечает так устало, будто их диалог длится несколько часов, да к тому же движется по кругу. Галахад витиевато ругается, что заставляет Эггси довольно улыбнуться: он обожает, когда этот чопорный сноб выражается похлеще последнего нищего под Тауэрским мостом. – Жалеешь, что не удержал член в штанах?  
– Сам знаешь, – отрезает Гарри.  
И в этот момент Гэри Анвина продирает морозной дрожью вдоль позвоночника – мгновенно вспоминаются извинения Гарри, его виноватый вид, и Эггси хочется горько рассмеяться: блядь, Мерлин, конечно, жалеет, у него на лице это написано!  
А Эггси может прочитать в своих собственных глазах только одно: даже если Галахад его не любит, он все равно готов для него на все. Его любовь и преданность Галахаду не должен заметить никто, потому что Гарри его сейчас не просто не любит – он его жалеет, чувствует свою вину, и это невозможно бесит. Мерзкая, унизительная, ядовитая жалость размазывает его по полу, и хочется засунуть ее в глотку Гарри. С силой сжать его идеальный костюм пальцами, оставляя некрасивые заломы на отглаженной ткани, посмотреть в глаза, скрывающиеся на солнце за фотохромом, и сказать, что он идиот. Безнадежный, клинический идиот. Да, это было не совсем тем, чего бы хотелось Эггси, но он сам пошел на это – не было никакого насилия, не было принуждения, он сделал сознательный выбор, прекрасно осознавая последствия. «Ты понимаешь, Гарри? – хочется проорать парню. – Это был лучший секс в моей жизни! А если ты еще раз посмеешь извиниться, я вгоню тебе твой проклятый зонт между ребер!» Но Эггси молчит, мило улыбается и автоматически шутит, стараясь сохранить имидж. Его шутки звучат без прежнего задора – остается надеяться, что агенты Кингсмен так же слепы, как и все остальные люди. А еще Гэри Анвин всеми способами избегает Харта, наловчившись виртуозно прикидываться штукатуркой и буквально растворяться, когда тот появляется в поле зрения.  
Когда Галахаду все же удается застать его врасплох (проклятые узкие коридоры, даже в офисе секретной службы нет от них спасения!), парень вежливо улыбается, благосклонно реагирует на все его "мальчик мой", но разбивается об абсолютно непроницаемый взгляд. Это напоминает боевую арену, танец, игру – взаимные реверансы на расстоянии вытянутой руки в ограниченном пространстве. Не подойти ближе, не убежать на край света, как бы ни хотелось – они, словно скованы цепью, но держат взаимную дистанцию. В голосе Гарри больше нет тепла, а в глазах – участия и понимания. Стена, пустота, холод – такая же маска, как у него самого. Они оба играют отведенные самим себе роли – и это замкнутый круг.  
Вечерами Эггси возвращается домой, в свою собственную съемную квартиру, пьет виски вместо ужина, аккуратно наливая его из красивого графина. Ест, как джентльмен, спит, как джентльмен, живет, как джентльмен. Не проявляет чувств, как джентльмен. Еще несколько раз Гарри пытается поговорить с ним, но Эггси судорожно ищет триста тридцать три причины убежать по безмерно важному делу, и не может не замечать, как после каждой такой попытки все больше ожесточается и закрывается Гарри Харт. Происходящее с ним уже не выглядит маской, кажется, что Гарри меняется, становится таким: безразличным ко всему, насмешливым, а иногда раздражительным настолько, как раньше парень и представить бы не мог. Это страшно. Горче всего Эггси осознавать, что все это из-за него. Не позвони он тогда по этому номеру, он бы никогда не смог довести Галахада до такого состояния. Тот жил бы себе спокойно, ежедневно надевая свои оксфорды, спасая мир время от времени и украшая стены очередными газетными листами. Иногда Гэри накрывает настолько, что ему становится плевать на собственную гордость – пропади она пропадом! Он готов рассказать Галахаду все, что творится у него внутри, но раз за разом Эггси останавливает страх, что его броня разобьется о чужую жалость, и этого он не выдержит.  
Гэри до глубины души поражен тактом Мерлина – тот был единственным, кто знал, что произошло между ним и Гарри в церкви, но не позволил себе ни одного намека, ни одного слова или косого взгляда. Однако когда он слышит, как Мерлин говорит кому-то за его спиной твердо, но тихо: "Два дебила", в тот момент Эггси уверен, что это о них с Гарри.

***

Откуда взялись эти ассоциативные связи со сказками, Эггси не знает. Вроде, с Гарри они говорили только о фильмах, да и то один раз и мельком. Хочется улыбнуться, вспоминая Галахадовское: «А ты полон сюрпризов», но это лишнее напоминание о том, что происходит между ними сейчас. Возможно, повлияли те книги, что он читал сестре, но текущая ситуация прочно ассоциируется со "Спящей красавицей": вокруг замка вырастала стена из колючего терна, когда Аврора засыпала. Сейчас эту стену выстраивали они оба: окружали себя частоколом острых взглядов, колких слов и едкого смеха, стекающего на пол и проедающего дубовый паркет за секунды, а когда этого оказалось недостаточно, в дело пошла фортификация.  
Эггси исподтишка рассматривал Гарри, когда тот не видел и думал, что ему больше всего подошло бы что-то древнее, кельтское: катхайры и даны на возвышениях. Галахад всегда держал дистанцию со всем миром, и холм с небольшим фортом был бы идеальным вариантом для него. Эггси же насыпал оборонительный бруствер, тщательно выкапывал ров и утаптывал гласис – очередную насыпь, чтобы не подпустить Гарри. Безразличие. Отсутствие чувств. Взаимная вежливость. Скупые слова. Дистанция. Они сохраняли максимально возможную дистанцию и без устали укрепляли свои позиции. Если раньше между ними искрило, то сейчас там был сквозняк, непрерывный поток холодного воздуха.  
Совместная миссия застала их в момент возведения взаимных равелинов. И Эггси знал, что это станет последней гранью для них, точкой невозврата: возможность обстрела в случае прорыва оборонительных линий.  
Сидя в вертолете по правую руку от Гарри, парень лениво скользит взглядом по рельефу гор за стеклом и думает, что еще совсем недавно он искал бы способ притвориться спящим так, чтобы избежать гнева Мерлина и одновременно общества Гарри. Но теперь это ни к чему – Галахад больше с ним не разговаривает. Если выражаться точнее, Гарри больше не разговаривает с Эггси, общаются только Галахад и Оуэн – лаконично, четко, вежливо и только по работе.  
Назначение на совместную миссию вызвало у него вопросы и изрядную долю скепсиса: зачем может понадобиться он Гарри "в поле"? Персиваль, Ланселот или Агравейн подошли бы гораздо больше. Эггси уже распахнул рот, чтобы съехидничать на эту тему, но был вынужден его захлопнуть – по взгляду Мерлина было понятно, что ехидничать тут будет отнюдь не Гэри Анвин. Задание с Галахадом, конечно, было испытанием, но в последнее время все чаще и чаще парень ощущал приступы апатии ко всему происходящему. Может, быть Кингсменом значило не просто сохранять лицо в любой ситуации, а просто не испытывать этих эмоций? У его отца была семья, но ее нет у Галахада, и непохоже, чтобы была у Мерлина или Персиваля… Впрочем, по этим невозмутимым ублюдкам ничего не поймешь!  
Эггси усмехается, когда идет за наставником. Все-таки вся его апатия слетает, когда они оказываются рядом. В последнее время он столь удачно избегает этих столкновений, что успевает забыть об этом факте. Их одежда призвана быть более удобной: высокие ботинки на мягкой подошве, удобные куртки и штаны, идеально подогнанный бронежилет; но хорошо, что основная часть их задания висит на Гарри – без костюма, ставшего второй кожей, парень ощущает себя уязвимей. Его основная задача сегодня – прикрывать задн… спину Гарри Харта, этим он и будет заниматься.  
Эггси на все лады костерит Мерлина, который пророчил им один блокпост с пятью солдатами и все. «Координатор хуев», – с удовольствием думает он, отстреливаясь, а иногда и отбиваясь от противников, - «Пятеро, как же! Пять дюжин не хочешь?!» Речь уже не идет ни о каком прикрытии спины и задницы Галахада – они давно прикрывают друг друга. И с каждой выпущенной пулей, с каждым ударом Эггси ощущает, как уходит сковывающее его напряжение. Боже, их сейчас убьют, вот точно убьют, а ему хочется смеяться в голос, потому что это – глоток чистого восторга. Как в детстве, когда вдыхаешь гелий из шарика, потом говоришь высоким голосом, а все смеются. Или у стоматолога тебе дают такой наркоз, который действует не хуже травы, как там он называется…  
«Дьявол!» – дергается Эггси, когда пуля обжигает плечо. Он на несколько секунд прислоняется к стене, осматривая повреждения. Ему страшно повезло, пуля еле задела кожу, разорвав только одежду и оставив незаметную царапину. Гэри выдыхает, поднимает глаза и ловит обеспокоенный взгляд Галахада. Внутри все сжимается, пока он автоматически кивает, безмолвно отвечая: «Я в порядке. Не стоит внимания». Этот взгляд был лишним, он явно был лишним – безжалостное напоминание о том времени, когда все было иначе, и, наконец, до Эггси доходит причина его восторженности. Дело отнюдь не в том, что сейчас он выпускает пар, как в их первую встречу выпускал его Гарри; командная работа с Галахадом – вот то, что заставляет его мышцы вибрировать от напряжения. И эта вибрация – не апогей напряжения, это предвкушение будущей сладостной нагрузки. Еще со времен занятия гимнастикой он обожает это ощущение: после первых изнуряющих тренировок тело привыкает к движениям, вырабатывается мышечная память, и организм начинает требовать его, как наркотик. Поэтому ему довольно легко удалось слезть с кокаина – он привык видеть грань, держать все под контролем. Парень всегда предпочитал четко представлять, на что способен.  
Гэри Анвин застывает, когда понимает, что они за все время боя не перебросились ни словом. Из всех звуков только удары, выстрелы и четкие команды Мерлина. Они никогда не тренировались вместе, но это не имеет никакого значения: их движения слажены и отточены, словно у них были годы, чтобы притереться друг к другу. Эггси точно может предсказать следующее движение Гарри, а тот знает, что сделает он. И – черт, черт! – это все, все, что происходит с ними, снова похоже на танец. Долбаный образ танцующего наставника не идет из головы, хотя он никогда не видел, как тот танцует. «Это какой-то гребаный вальс», - думает Эггси, глядя на руки и спину Гарри. Хм, он, кажется, обещал себя не обманывать? Да, он беспардонно пялится на задницу Галахада и – м-мать! – чувствует нарастающую эрекцию. «Твою ж мать, Гарри», – Гэри Анвин дышит, как загнанный зверь. – «Твою же мать…»  
– Оуэн! Оуэн, блядь!  
Оуэн? Эггси хмурится. В ушах шумит, словно он резко набирает высоту или, наоборот, падает вниз. Он несколько раз автоматически сглатывает, чтобы стабилизировать давление, и это, как ни странно, помогает. Все правильно, Оуэн – это его позывной, его кодовое имя. Гэри пока никак не может к нему привыкнуть; имя не такое изысканное, как у Галахада, но, по-моему, в Кингсмене сейчас еще не хватает Гавейна… Да, лучше Оуэн. Он переводит взгляд на Гарри, пытаясь вспомнить, что произошло. Только что стоял посреди коридора, а сейчас Гарри вжимает его в какую-то нишу и что-то орет в ухо. Или это орет Мерлин?  
– Я в норме, - хрипло отвечает он, трясет головой, пытаясь окончательно прийти в себя, и слышит сразу два синхронных выдоха облегчения: один прямо перед собой, а другой в наушниках. Да, точно, граната. Его отбросило взрывной волной.  
Эггси криво ухмыляется и замирает, когда до него доходит вся пикантность ситуации: Галахад вдавливает своим телом Гэри в стену. Всего Гэри вместе с его стояком. Парень пытается незаметно отодвинуться, но напарывается на колючий взгляд.  
– Я тебе настолько противен, что ты минуту потерпеть не можешь? – ядовито бросает его наставник.  
Противен? Эггси, Оуэн, Гэри Анвин – все вместе они ловят удар под дых. Так избивали его однажды дружки Дина: ногами, выбивая последний воздух из сведенных болью легких. Противен?! К горлу подкатывает тошнота; он не знает, это последствия взрыва или услышанных слов, но упорно продолжает пытаться отодвинуться. На Гарри Эггси не смотрит, но вся ярость Гарри Харта ощущается кожей и даже проникает под нее. Галахад, словно в насмешку, прижимается к нему еще сильнее, немного смещается в сторону и застывает. Парень обреченно закрывает глаза. Уж он лучше других знает, что сейчас упирается в бедро Гарри; «Ну, давай, Гарри, скажи все, что думаешь!» – думает он, желая провалиться сквозь землю.  
Тишина разрывает барабанные перепонки; Гарри не шевелится, и Эггси сдавленно охает, ощущая неуловимое движение и сильные пальцы, смыкающиеся на его члене.  
– Галахад, убери руки от моего члена! – шипит он, впиваясь разъяренным взглядом в насмешливые глаза наставника.  
Неизвестно, тот не успевает ответить или вовсе не собирается, потому что в следующую секунду в наушниках звенит голос Мерлина, заставляя еле слышно похрустывать динамики:  
– Да вы там вконец охуели?! Чем вы занимаетесь?  
– Мерлин, отъебись, – спокойно отвечает Гарри, не отводя от Эггси внимательного взгляда, под которым у него начинает кружиться голова.  
Несколько секунд молчания свидетельствуют, что это не тот ответ, которого ожидал их координатор.  
– Уж не знаю, кто из вас на кого хуже влияет, – сначала голос Мерлина звучит сухо, но с каждым словом все больше и больше сочится ядом, – но в трехсот ярдах от вас противники. Помните таких? Солдатики, блядь, с автоматиками! Пиф-паф, и отстрелят вам, к Дьяволу, член! Или голову. Что сейчас – одно и то же! – рявкает он, и следующая фраза звучит уже привычным спокойным тоном: – Патроны остались?  
– Да, – Эггси облизывает губы, не отводя взгляда от Гарри, и с удовлетворением замечает, как у того в глазах появляется выражение интереса, то самое, которого парню так не хватало. – Сколько?  
– Трое, – следует лаконичный ответ.  
– Где?  
– Прямо перед тобой, – сухо роняет Мерлин.  
Из-за плеча Галахада ничего не видно, но тот и не собирается отстраняться, продолжая сверлить Эггси взглядом.  
– Командуй, – усмехается парень, не отводя глаз. Он заводит руки за спину наставника, обнимая его, и сжимает рукоять пистолета. От разгорающегося в глубине карих глаз пламени снова хочется смеяться.  
– Полдень, – звучит хлесткий приказ.  
Эггси стреляет, и легкая отдача, эхом прокатывающаяся по ним обоим – как удар сердца, всплеск на кардиомониторе, взрыв сверхновой в глазах Гарри.  
– Одиннадцать.  
Эггси снова стреляет, наблюдая, как его наставник снимает очки и стягивает балаклаву. Парень не дышит, потому что после повторного выстрела на «одиннадцать», Гарри его целует так, что у него слабеют пальцы. Приходится стискивать их на куртке Галахада, чтобы не уронить пистолет, внезапно ставший совершенно неподъемным.  
Поцелуй прерывается только усталым голосом Мерлина, злость в котором вызывает у Эггси волну раздражения.  
– Уходите уже оттуда! Семеро, восемьсот ярдов.  
– Поняли, – эти слова Гарри выдыхает еще куда-то в его губы, и Эггси с трудом удерживается, чтобы не поцеловать его снова. Его сердце бьется на части, когда тот обнимает его обеими руками, достает пистолеты из кобуры на поясе сзади, улыбается, натягивая маску, и бесстрастно уточняет: – Оуэн, надеюсь, Вы понимаете, что нам действительно нужно кое-что обсудить?  
Когда Галахад отстраняется, Эггси с трудом сдерживает разочарованный стон. Им нужно поговорить, им нужно не только поговорить; Боже, да пожелай Гарри трахнуть его прямо сейчас – Гэри бы ни секунды не раздумывал. Только в этот раз удаляющаяся фигура не вызывает чувства безысходности – он просто пойдет следом. Когда парень отлипает от стены и перезаряжает пистолет, впереди уже раздаются выстрелы. Семеро? Восемьсот ярдов? Эггси смеется в голос: да без проблем, он способен сейчас горы свернуть!  
Впоследствии проблема будет только одна: он не сможет вспомнить, когда пригласил Гарри на ужин.

***

Им еще хватает выдержки перенести ужин на завтра; точнее, ее хватает Эггси, он твердо говорит неотвратимо наступающему Галахаду: "Завтра. В семь", – и протягивает адрес, написанный на клочке бумаги. Гарри чопорно кивает в ответ, с абсолютно бесстрастным выражением лица убирает адрес в карман и откланивается. Именно откланивается, по-другому и не сказать! Хорошо хоть поклоны не отвешивает – иначе парень бы точно треснул его зонтом: внутри него и так сейчас бушует торнадо. Хватит на сегодня адреналина, поцелуев, выстрелов и пригвождающего к стене взгляда Мерлина. Похоже, им удалось то, что давненько никому не удавалось: серьезно вывести из себя координатора всех операций Кингсмен. Его голосом можно гвозди заколачивать, глаза мечут молнии, а на скулах так и играют желваки. Эггси никогда не боялся Мерлина, но сейчас он рад, что этот поток гнева направлен, в основном, на Гарри: тому точно все равно. Чужие слова разбиваются о его безмятежное выражение лица, в котором нет ни грамма раскаяния или смирения, стекают тяжелыми каплями, как вода с зонта, отскакивают от бронированной ткани и бумерангом возвращаются обратно Мерлину. Его наставник не просто сохраняет лицо, а действительно остается спокойным: расслабленная поза и полный штиль в золотистых глазах. Гэри Анвин с удовольствием бы оказался подальше от этой выволочки, поэтому безумно рад, когда Галахад прекращает поток словоизлияний сдержанным вопросом, уточняющим, справились ли они в итоге с миссией, и, получив утвердительный ответ, с коротким: "Отлично" покидает кабинет. Эггси спешно просачивается следом за ним, но только сейчас, оставшись в абсолютном одиночестве, может спокойно выдохнуть.  
Проснувшись на следующее утро, он понимает, что совершил очередную ошибку в своей жизни. Что стоило пригласить Гарри в ресторан? В паб? На очередную пинту Гиннесса? Нет, нужно было выпендриться и пригласить к себе…  
К приходу Гарри Харта парень готовится, как к приему Ее Величества. Хотя он не уверен, что старался бы так ради королевы. Его утро и день проходят в бесконечной череде магазинов. Столовые приборы и хрусталь стоят такие запредельные деньги, что не спасла бы даже зарплата агента Кингсмен, если бы в предыдущие месяцы у Гэри Анвина было бы время и настроение ее тратить. Когда он слышит, что нужен еще фарфор, а скатерть, свечи и салфетки положено выдерживать в одной цветовой гамме, нестерпимо хочется спросить услужливую продавщицу: "Да Вы ебанулись?!", но остается только скрипеть зубами и вежливо улыбаться в ответ – да-да, фарфор, свечи, скатерть, салфетки и эту безмерно полезную неизвестную хуету тоже давайте, без нее просто не обойтись. Только на предложение приобрести букет для своей девушки Эггси рычит сквозь зубы: "Он не любит цветы!" Галахад, конечно, может, их и любит, но это уже слишком, Господи, пощади!  
Еду Гэри заказывает в ресторане, приняв волевое решение отказаться от официанта: лишний человек в доме им точно не нужен, хотя ему и хочется, чтобы все было совершенным. Безупречный ужин для идеального мужчины. Чтобы не бегать самому со сменой блюд, он просто расставляет все сразу на столе, они как-нибудь разберутся. А размеры стола позволят им не просто с комфортом расположиться рядом, а, как положено, сесть на противоположных его концах.  
Его наставник является без цветов, за что Эггси мысленно благодарит всех известных ему богов, но с бутылкой хорошего вина. Парень предпочел бы виски, но не зря же он заморачивался со всей джентльменской белибердой, пусть будет вино.  
Ужин проходит почти в полном молчании, разбавленной непринужденной светской болтовней. Утром Гэри беспокоился, как бы сдержаться и не выглядеть индюком, надувшимся от самодовольства: вот оно, Гарри, и попробуй сказать, что это не достаточно по-джентльменски! Но к концу ужина ему хочется придушить Галахада галстуком – это не просто отсутствие восторга в глазах, а подчеркнутая вежливость, холодность и прежняя непроницаемость бронированного костюма. Гребаная маска невозмутимого Гарри Харта!  
Эггси прерывает собственную очередную речь ни о чем на полуслове, складывает приборы в тарелку, благодарит за приятную компанию и отходит с бокалом вина к окну, с тоской рассматривая темную улицу. Он так старался и ради чего? Ради кого? Это тот мужчина, который вчера целовал его, рискуя получить пулю в затылок?! Правда?! Парень уже думает, насколько не по-джентльменски будет попросить Гарри убраться к чертям собачьим, когда слышит тихий голос и непроизвольно оборачивается на него:  
– Ты считаешь меня настолько снобом? – выделяя слово «настолько», спокойно произносит Гарри, показывая рукой на стол и откидываясь на спинку стула.  
– Да, – не раздумывая, отвечает Эггси, наблюдая, как тот встает. Только сейчас он замечает, что его наставник снял пиджак, небрежно оставив его на соседнем стуле, две верхние пуговицы на рубашке расстегнуты, а галстучный узел спущен на солнечное сплетение. – Нет, – он вздыхает и закрывает глаза: – Не знаю.  
– Я так и подумал. – Судя по звукам, Гарри устраивается где-то неподалеку от него, то ли прислоняясь к стене, то ли садясь на подоконник, и мягко продолжает: – Я не настолько сноб, Эггси. Все это было необязательно, не нужно… Это не ты.  
– Тогда нафиг ты вино притащил? Ты знаешь, что я предпочитаю виски.  
– Или бурбон, – добродушно усмехается Гарри и касается плеча, заставляя парня открыть глаза. – Знаю. Только нам нужно поговорить на трезвую голову. Напиться мы всегда успеем, давай все обсудим.  
Эггси кивает.  
– Я помню, что было в церкви, – Галахад подходит вплотную, но не прикасается. В темноте, разбавленной легкими всполохами дрожащего пламени свеч, видно только блеск его глаз, линию челюсти и излом белоснежных лацканов. – Я хотел тебя.  
– Тебе было все равно, – горечь разливается по языку и против воли Эггси просачивается в слова.  
– Эггси, ты не можешь влезть в мою голову, – Гарри вздыхает, и парень ощущает теплый поток воздуха на своей щеке. – Если бы не было тебя, я бы трахал все, что шевелится, это правда, но я хотел тебя, я точно это знаю.  
– Я не верю тебе, – кривится Эггси. Он хотел бы верить, очень хотел, но не получается – парень слишком хорошо помнит совершенно пустые глаза.  
– Я знаю это потому, что я хотел этого и раньше. Я безумно хотел тебя, Эггси. Мне жаль, что все вышло именно так, – по глазам Гарри видно, что он лучше сейчас заткнул бы ему рот поцелуем, но он терпеливо и спокойно объясняет. Объясняет так, что Гэри больше не чувствует порывов ледяного ветра, так часто сбивавших его с ног последние недели.  
– Только не смей больше извиняться за секс, слышишь, Галахад? – Эггси вместо того, чтобы радоваться, злится на него еще больше. – Ты нашел меня, чтобы извиниться за то, что меня трахнул!  
– За то, что сделал это, не спрашивая твоего согласия, – уточняет Гарри.  
И Гэри вместо того, чтобы снова вспылить, останавливается, потому что видит то, что его наставник, возможно, и не хотел бы показывать – боль, притаившуюся на дне зрачков.  
– Ты говоришь, что все помнишь, – спокойно выдыхает он, принимая решение.  
– Да.  
– Тогда вспомни, – Эггси наклоняется ближе к Галахаду так, чтобы касаться его носа своим, глаза в глаза. – Посмотри на меня и вспомни. Я был согласен, я хотел тебя. _Ты мне не противен, Гарри._  
Парень наблюдает за темными глазами, не отводя взгляда. Видит уходящее из них напряжение и с удовольствием наблюдает, как вместо чувства вины радужку заливает знакомое тепло. Это тепло Эггси видел с первого дня в глазах Гарри. Даже когда тот его отчитывал, даже когда нотации превосходили «нужно было спросить разрешения прежде, чем сесть», даже когда Эггси его подводил – это тепло не исчезало.  
– Ты не слышал наш разговор с Мерлином, только мои ответы, – Гэри продолжает говорить, сдерживая желание самому прикоснуться к Галахаду, провести рукой по его волосам, снять очки, коснуться губами шеи. Сейчас он ощущает не страсть, выжигающую все внутренности, а нежность и желание позаботиться об этом идеальном, но таком закрытом ото всех человеке. – Он спросил, нравишься ли ты мне. Я ответил "да", но соврал. Я люблю тебя.  
– Почему ты бегал от меня? – Гарри подается навстречу, сокращая расстояние между ними до миллиметров. Он почти задевает губы парня при разговоре.  
– Ты жалел меня. И твоя жалость была унизительна. Ты – потрясающий любовник, Гарри. Даже в автоматическом режиме, – Эггси тихо смеется от облегчения. – Это было бесподобно, хотя и очень неожиданно.  
– Не убегай от меня больше, высказывай все в лицо, – Гарри мягко касается губами его губ. – А то я начинаю чувствовать себя дебилом. Не могу назвать это ощущение приятным.  
– А ты и есть дебил, – фыркает парень, слыша знакомые снобистские нотки в голосе, – не нашел ничего лучшего, чем извиниться!  
– Тогда ты тоже дебил, если не заметил, что я люблю тебя, – Галахад улыбается.  
– Похоже, Мерлин был прав, мы – два дебила...  
– Я, блядь, всегда прав! – раздается раздраженное шипение у обоих в динамиках. – Очки снимите, идиоты, вас пол-офиса слушает!  
Гарри Харт смеется.  
Его Гарри Харт снимает с них обоих очки и отбрасывает куда-то в сторону, совершенно не заботясь об их сохранности – и Эггси считает, что это достойная кода их вечера. Впрочем, он еще только начинается. 


End file.
